


Heat of the moment

by roswolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Floor Sex, Knotting, Love Hotels, M/M, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswolf/pseuds/roswolf
Summary: After a virus makes Ichigo an omega, an interesting encounter makes him think it's not so bad after all.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 235





	Heat of the moment

The advantage of winter, as far as Ichigo was concerned, was the functionality of multiple layers. It was the right time of year to not get strange looks for wearing a scarf covering his entire neck and pulled up over his nose outside. It helped to keep from telegraphing any telling smells or reactions to them. It was the downside to the virus that had gone through the country over the summer. And really, whoever had named the damn thing read too much erotic fiction. The ABO Virus? Ichigo scoffed to himself and hunched his shoulders, doing his best to not think about it. 

He hated that he’d been infected with the virus, hated even more _how_ he’d been infected. Instead of being an alpha, and not really probably noticing any kind of change in his life, he was an omega. Like his hair hadn’t attracted enough troublemakers, now he had to worry about random meatheads thinking they could push him around for being an omega on top of being naturally ginger and still fully Japanese. Ichigo’s brows knit together a little tighter at the reminder of the punks he’d just dealt with earlier. It was part of why his scarf was brand new, since they’d torn his. Okay, technically he’d torn it to get away from the assholes when they’d tried to tie his hands up. But the police had shown up, so he hadn’t beaten them as much as he wanted to.

The scarf Ichigo had wrapped around his neck now had been the first one he’d been able to grab in the shop, he hadn’t even bothered to look at it. It was a bright sky blue with little paw prints all over it, and he tried not to think about what that would mean if it was spotted by a certain arrancar. He hadn’t been by for any fights in a while, but then again Grimmjow seemed to be working for Urahara of late. He guessed the blue haired man was just busy with those errands, or just busy with hollow stuff. But that was fine. It wasn’t like he wanted to see Grimmjow, or had fantasized about him or anything. 

Which made it even more shocking to have a hand close onto his upper arm, and a deep voice sound in his ear. “Where are you in such a hurry for, huh?” 

Thankfully, he didn’t squeak. Or worse, swoon. But Ichigo did tense up before he recognized the voice, pulling his new fleece scarf down to look curiously at Grimmjow. “Wh...What are you doing in town? And in a gigai?” It had to be a gigai, Ichigo didn’t think Grimmjow would wear a coat any other way. And there was no bone mask on his right cheek. And then the wind picked up from behind Grimmjow and Ichigo could _smell_ him. Oh, he smelled incredible. Like warmth and mulled spices and a faint hint of danger that made Ichigo weak in the knees. It made him hard, and introduced a new sensation Ichigo had never felt before. For the first time since he’d gotten sick in the early summer he was actually feeling like the omega he’d become. All he wanted to do was bury himself in more of Grimmjow’s scent and surrender himself to the arrancar. 

Something on Ichigo’s face must have been telling, because Grimmjow arched an eyebrow at him. “You alright? Your eyes are all glassy all of a sudden.” 

The words almost sounded muffled, and the scarf was suddenly overly warm. Ichigo unwrapped it, letting the ends hang down his chest and tipping his head to one side to bare his neck without even thinking about it. “‘M hot. And you smell _incredible_.” He gravitated closer, wanting to bury his face into Grimmjow’s neck. 

There was nearly an audible click as the pieces fell into place in Grimmjow’s brain. He didn’t bring his face particularly close to Ichigo’s neck, but the ginger could tell when Grimmjow caught his scent. There was a low growl rumbling in the man’s chest, even in the gigai. Ichigo liked it, wanted to know how much he’d be able to feel it if Grimmjow pinned him to the nearest semi-flat surface and claimed him. The strong arm that wrapped around his waist pulled a faint whine from deep in Ichigo’s throat, and he had to think much too hard to process Grimmjow’s words. “Got a map and a credit card from Kisuke. Can you focus enough t’ get us to the place on the map? He called it a ‘love hotel’, I think?” 

The words ‘love hotel’ were the only things keeping Ichigo from burying his face in the crook of Grimmjow’s neck. He’d grown between the two wars, and now was much closer to the other man in height, but at the moment he felt as small as he had the first time they’d stood toe to toe. Only this time he liked the discrepancy. A folded piece of paper was shoved into his hand, and Ichigo forced himself to pay attention to it. His eyes widened a little at the name of the hotel that Urahara had written down and looked up at Grimmjow. “I can get us there. It’s not far, actually.” It was a very pricey place. “It’s back the way I was coming from.” Not that he was making any move to leave Grimmjow’s hold.

Grimmjow’s nose was cold when it pressed against the side of his neck, but the shock was outweighed by how much he wanted to just melt as he felt the arrancar breathe him in deeply. The arm around his waist didn’t move much, but Grimmjow did start walking in that direction. It forced Ichigo to fall in step with the taller man, and he boldly put his own arm around Grimmjow to make it more comfortable. “Good. Kisuke told me a few things about shit I’ve missed. Some kinda virus went around, made people diff’rnt. He said some men can have cubs now.” 

Between the solid line of Grimmjow pressed against him and that sinful baritone voice that had haunted his most secretive fantasies even before the virus, it was all Ichigo could do to pay attention to the words being said. He nodded and swallowed thickly, forcing his brain to navigate them to the hotel. “Yeah. Some people are alphas, they can get women and omegas pregnant. Betas are people who didn’t catch the virus, so nothing changed for them. An’ omegas can be guys or girls. Omega guys can only get knocked up by alphas, though, and they can be guys or girls, too.” A distant part of Ichigo’s mind wondered if he’d remembered to take his pill that morning. Isshin had been very keen on that as soon as it had hit the market. “Did he tell you which one I am?” 

A possessive growl rumbled in Grimmjow’s chest when a pair of construction workers looked at Ichigo a little too long, and the redhead couldn’t help tripping over his own feet at how that sound vibrated him to his bones. _Shit_ , the back of his pants were going to have a visible wet patch if this kept up. He’d never felt so needy and turned on all at once. Grimmjow just held him a little closer as they rounded a corner. “Yeah, he did. Said I’m ‘shooting blanks’, too. Dunno what that means.”

Ichigo had to clamp his free hand over his mouth to stifle the absolutely needy whine he hadn’t been able to stop. “Thank fuck we’re nearly there. I don’t know how much longer I’ll make it.” He needed to be fucked, _yesterday._ And the only one he was going to let do it was the man practically holding him up. The sign for the hotel was just up ahead, and he stumbled a little as he tried to drag Grimmjow toward it. “There. We’re going there.” All he wanted to do was wrap himself up in Grimmjow’s warmth and scent. Whether the arrancar was an alpha in his own right or Urahara had made his gigai into one wasn’t something Ichigo was sparing any thought for at the moment. 

That sound Ichigo made must have done something to Grimmjow, because he reached into his back pocket for the credit card he’d been given before scooping the ginger up princess style. Ichigo actually swooned for a moment before taking advantage of his position in Grimmjow’s arms to bury his face in the man’s neck. _God_ he smelled good. If he could, Ichigo would have purred like a damn housecat. He let himself get wrapped up in the pure alpha energy that Grimmjow was exuding, to the point he didn’t even pay attention as they entered the hotel, booked a room, and took the elevator up. He didn’t pay attention to anything until Grimmjow was setting him on his feet and pressing a piece of plastic into his hand. “Here. I don’t know how to make these locks work. You open it.” 

It took much longer than Ichigo would want to admit to realize he’d been handed a key card for the hotel room. His hands shook as he inserted it into the slot and then pulled it out and opened the door. Stumbling into the room, he kicked his shoes off and left them just inside the door before starting to peel out of his clothing. The jacket and scarf went first, landing on the small couch, and then he was pulling his shirt up and off. “I know it’s considered traditional an’ all, but will you judge me if I don’t shower first?” 

Grimmjow was hot on Ichigo’s heels, and looked like he wanted to just shred both their outfits to ribbons. “You think I’m gonna let you get that far from me with how you smell? You ought be glad I ain’t rippin’ your clothes to bits. An’ if you’re fast enough, I’ll let you choose what position you wanna be in to take my cock.” 

Between the fact that Grimmjow’s voice was just a step up from a growl and the actual words he’d said, Ichigo was a goner. He’d already been barely balancing on one leg while trying to tug off his sock and pant leg at the same time, and barely had a chance to put his hands out to catch himself when he fell over. He let out a needy whine, rolling over to hurriedly tug the skinny jeans and socks off to add to the pile of clothing next to the door. The bed was maybe two steps away, but it just seemed too far. So Ichigo shimmied out of his briefs and turned back over, bracing himself on his knees and elbows. “Fuck me. Right now, no more waiting. I feel like I’m burning up and I need you to fuck me.” Was this what being in heat felt like with an alpha around? Ichigo usually just holed up in his bedroom with plenty of fans and unfettered internet porn in previous months, but those felt like nothing compared to the fire under his skin. He rocked back a little, letting the motion pull his cheeks apart a little from the tension in his muscles. 

While he’d had no idea how naked Grimmjow had been, Ichigo would have been impressed at the lack of a sound indicating fabric tearing. If he’d been conscious of anything other than the hot press of Grimmjow between his cheeks and along his spine. The fat head of Grimmjow’s cock sat against his entrance for a heartbeat before it was pressing into him and his world narrowed to the feeling of being spread open in the very best of ways. A silent scream had Ichigo’s mouth hanging open, and his eyes were rolling back as the arrancar bottomed out in him. A gruff, tense voice murmured in his ear, sending him reeling even more than he ever could have imagined being possible. “I ain’t holding back. Scream all you want, I’m not gonna stop.” 

Before Ichigo could even string two brain cells together to even attempt a reply, Grimmjow was moving. Pulling back, hot hands gripping his hips tightly before that delightful cock was spearing into him again. It didn’t even matter that he was likely to have hand shaped bruises on his hips, Ichigo was in heaven. Grimmjow was taking him hard and fast, grunting softly now and then from the exertion. And Ichigo was taking every inch with unbridled glee. He started rocking back to meet each thrust, his own cock swinging and leaking precum all over the floor with every movement. The sounds he was making, well, it was a good thing he was too lost in pleasure to pay any heed to them. Even the most over-acted porn had nothing on the whines and moans falling from Ichigo’s lips as Grimmjow pounded into him. “F-fuck...more. Fuckin’...fucking knot me.” 

Behind him, Grimmjow gave a possessive growl, his thrusts getting harder and faster. Ichigo could feel the knot starting to swell, making it a little harder for the man to fully thrust into him and pull back out. He’d never had a knot before, not even on the few sex toys he’d bought secretively since the summer. He mewled with need as his arms shook, his elbows starting to slip on the floor. He was going to have such awful rug burn on them, but that was a problem for tomorrow’s Ichigo. In the moment, he collapsed down to his chest, arms splayed out in front of him. It changed the angle of his hips, making him scream in pleasure at the brutal pace. One of the hands came off his hip, stretching out to pin his wrist to the floor as hot breath ghosted past his ear. “Your ass is mine now. I _own_ you. No one else gets to touch you like this.” 

The knot was too big to come out when Grimmjow tried pulling back, but the tug of it against his rim pulled a keening wail from Ichigo as he came untouched. All he could do was nod fervently as pleasure wracked his frame, locking every muscle in him tightly in place. He could feel Grimmjow still rutting in him, barely able to move at all now that they were tied together, and it was maddening. He gasped for air, resting his forehead on the rug they were kneeling on. “Y-yours.”

Apparently that was all Grimmjow needed to hear, because the next thing Ichigo knew, there was heat filling him. Grimmjow was coming in him, filling him up just the way his body was craving. Blunted teeth from the gigai closed over the junction of Ichigo’s neck and shoulder, simply holding on without trying to break skin, and the thought of being bitten pulled a weak orgasm from Ichigo along with a hungry whine. “You’re damn lucky I’m in this fake body. Otherwise I’d show you how hollows mark their omegas.” 

If it was meant to be a threat, it failed. All it did was pull a curious sound from Ichigo. “Maybe next month?” Because he had heats monthly, and he wasn’t eager to spend another one on his own now that he knew what it was like to get properly fucked. 


End file.
